Une question de fierté
by Lily Laplume
Summary: Quand quelqu'un exprime un doute sur la "force virile" de Aidan Turner, celui-ci n'est PAS CONTENT DU TOUT et s'acharne à prouver le contraire, avec pour aide de camp son blond attitré plus ou moins consentant. Aidean. Résumé pourri, j'espère que l'histoire vaut mieux que ça x) Bonne lecture !
1. Chapter 1

Juste un tango

Aidan grinça des dents en fusillant Graham du regard. Il crispa ses doigts sur sa bouteille de bière, prenant une moue boudeuse en constatant que son « regard-qui-tue » n'était d'aucune utilité sur son ami. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Richard et Martin, qui, plus réservés, se contentaient de sourire exagérément. Ils se trouvaient tous les quatre dans un café de Wellington, à l'abri de la pluie qui tombait depuis le matin sans discontinuer. Ils avaient commencé la journée avec une petite interview pour un journal local. La journaliste, Alice Galister, avait demandé à les voir deux par deux, en fonction de leur disponibilité, et Aidan était passé avec Graham. Richard et Martin, qui avaient été les premiers à passer, avaient soudain vu sortir Aidan comme une tornade -il avait failli arracher la porte- avec un Graham mort de rire sur les talons. Intrigués, ils les avaient suivis. Aidan s'était littéralement enfui des Stone Street Studios pour se rendre dans ce café tranquille d'une rue moyennement fréquentée de la capitale, et depuis, n'avait plus cessé de grommeler en pestant contre Dieu-sait-quoi, sans même toucher à sa bière. Richard et Martin avaient vaguement compris une histoire concernant Kili, Fili et Dean'O, et un certain complexe de...masculinité ? Graham en pleurait tellement il riait, mais ne se rendait pas compte qu'il était le seul, même si les deux autres en auraient bien fait autant, si ce n'était la fierté d'Aidan qu'ils prenaient garde de ne pas trop malmener. Graham, alias Dwalin, était encore plus bourin en homme qu'en Nain. Richard leva les yeux au ciel avant de donner un coup de pied au grand chauve, sous la table. L'acteur sursauta.

« -Quoi ? S'écria-t-il avec indignation. C'est quand même pas ma faute si c'est lui qui est en dessous ! Aie !

Au risque de se répéter, Richard avait une nouvelle fois joué du pied sous la table, d'une manière un peu plus musclée et l'agrémentant d'un regard noir à la Thorin. Aidan serrait tellement sa bière que ses jointures en devenaient blanches, et ses sourcils froncés se touchaient presque. Richard eu un sourire en coin. Son ami semblait vraiment contrarié.

« -Donc...si je comprend bien...on douterais de ta virilité ? Dit-il précautionneusement, en se retenant pour ne pas rire.

Un grognement lui répondit.

« -Mais encore ?

-Stupide gamine ! Marmonna Aidan. Tout ça à cause de...grrrrr

-Oui ? Dit Martin.

-Tu permets que je lui explique ? Pouffa Graham, parce que sinon on est encore là demain matin ! Même si c'est à mourir de rire, il faudrait peut-être pas trop tarder avant de rentrer.

-Hmph.

-Donc ! Commença Graham, quand ça a été notre tour, la journaliste a commencé par poser des questions banales comme « Qu'est-ce qui vous a plu dans votre rôle ? » ou « Quelle expérience avez-vous tiré de ce film ? ». Bref, des questions barbantes à souhait. En plus vu qu'il était tôt, on avait du mal à ne pas d'endormir...mais quelque chose me paraissait bizarre...

-Quoi donc ? Demanda Martin.

-Eh bien, normalement, quand on fait des paires, on fourre toujours Aidan avec Dean, vu qu'ils jouent nos deux frangins préférés.

En entendant le nom de son collègue, Aidan s'était renfrogné encore plus.

« -Celui-là...si jamais je le chope..marchera plus droit...fini avec lui...

-Tu dis quelque chose ? Demanda innocemment Graham à son ami.

-Hmph.

-Je continue donc ? Bien. Donc, ça me paraissait bizarre qu'elle n'ait pas mis Kili avec son Fili (nouveau grognement), mais la raison n'a pas tardé à arriver. Elle voulait cuisiner Aidan.

-Comment ça ?

-A quel sujet ?

-Dites-donc vous êtes curieux les gars ! Rit Graham. Apparemment cette jeune demoiselle a jeté un œil aux nombreuses fanfictions écrites sur le Hobbit, ainsi qu'aux fanarts et tout ça...où en général, Kili est clairement en dessous. Et devinez ce qu'elle lui a demandé ?

-Arrête de nous faire mariner et dis-nous ! S'impatienta Ricard.

-Elle a du prendre trop au sérieux tous ces trucs sur le net. Elle lui a demandé comment il vivait sa position de dominé dans ce couple.

-En parlant de Fili et Kili ?

-En parlant de Dean et lui.

-Oh.

-Imaginez comment Aidan l'a prit.

-Aie.

-Je n'ose imaginer ce qui se passe en ce moment dans sa caboche...mais ça sent mauvais pour un certain blondinet.

-Oulà.

-Il va morfler.

Graham sentit un frisson parcourir son échine. Cette voix d'outre-tombe appartenait-elle réellement à Aidan ? Certes il avait une voix grave...mais à ce point-là ? Si pleine de menaces ? À cet instant, il priait pour ne pas être là quand Aidan se retrouvait face à Dean. Dean qui ignorait toute l'histoire. Dean qui avait du passer son interview à l'heure qu'il était, et qui se demandait peut-être où se trouvaient ses collègues. Où se trouvait son Kili. À cette pensée, Graham du se faire violence pour retenir son sourire.

« -Hey Aidan...c'est pas de la faute de Dean si cette journaliste t'a posé cette question..!

-Non. Mais ça vient de lui.

-Quoi ?

-S'il n'était pas aussi belle gueule, aussi souriant, aussi sûr de lui, aussi Fili, aussi bon dieu de bordel de merde de bien foutu, personne ne douterait de MA virilité à MOI !

-Aidan ?

-Tout ça c'est à cause de son rôle de Fili !

-Aidan ?

-Parce qu'il est le grand frère, le Nain sexy à côté de Kili, le gamin dégingandé, JE passe pour le gamin, le soumis, et LUI passe pour le dominant ! C'est inacceptable !

-Aidan...là ça devient ridicule.., soupira Richard.

-Je vais lui montrer, moi !

-Ou flippant...

-Je m'appelle pas Kili mais Aidan !

-Ou TRES flippant...

-Et Aidan, c'est un fauve qui va le bouffer tout cru !

-Tout cru vraiment ? Aidan revient sur Terre...Aidan ? Tu es là ?

-Prépare-toi Dean O'Gorman ! Ce soir plus de Fili, plus de Kili ! Juste toi et moi, entre quatre yeux !

-Je crois qu'on l'a perdu, là, remarqua Martin.

-S'il croit que Dean'O va se laisser faire...

-Il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude.

-Il va se prendre une raclée oui !

-Et les gars ? Chuchota Graham

-Quoi ?

-On parie ?


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou, voici la suite :D ! Mais avant de vous laissez découvrir comment Aidan va s'y prendre, j'aimerais bien répondre aux six reviews qu'on m'a envoyé. Déjà merci beaucoup ! Ça fait TRES plaisir de recevoir des commentaires dès le premier chapitre ! Donc thank you XiSyd, Kanli, Ayu, loveyaoi-15, YsalonnaDurin et MlleAria ^^ Et j'ai failli m'étouffer en lisant ta review MlleAria XD J'ai écrit « Ricard » ? Aie aie aie ! Le problème c'est que je sais pas trop comment le corriger :/

Mais j'aurais besoin d'un petit éclaircissement, Ayu : c'est quoi une fic RPF ? '-'

Il va en effet y avoir une confrontation...je vais essayer de vous faire baver un peu x) (rating M par précaution) Mais ce ne sera pas si facile ! Niark niark x)

J'espère vous surprendre un peu quand même et ne pas vous décevoir pour cette suite :) C'est sûr qu'on imagine facilement que Aidan va lui sauter dessus x) Pauvre Dean...mais je vous laisse découvrir :3

Je tiens à préciser que le titre tout en haut du premier chapitre « juste un tango », ne rime à rien En tout cas, pas là où il est !

Enfin, les persos mentionnés ne sont évidemment pas à moi, pas plus que les acteurs x) !

Voilà voilà :3 Bonne lecture !

Dean haussa un sourcil. Il venait de surprendre un énième regard d'Aidan dans sa direction. Un regard...plutôt étrange, voire intimidant. En fait, ce regard semblait être un mélange de rage pur malt et de...quelque chose d'autre, qu'il n'osait nommer. Il avait du supporter ce regard toute la journée, depuis qu'Aidan, Graham, Richard et Martin étaient revenus de leur petite virée dans Wellington. Mais son ami n'avait rien fait de particulièrement agressif, se contentant de le fixer de temps à autre d'un air pensif. Par contre, il ne lui avait quasiment pas adressé la parole de toute la journée, en dehors du plateau de tournage, ce que Dean commençait à trouver pesant. Mais n'étant pas de nature belliqueuse, il se contentait de hausser les épaules et d'attendre qu'Aidan vide son sac. Quoi que l'interprète de Kili ait sur le cœur, il finirait bien par le savoir, s'il était concerné. Dans le cas contraire, il n'en avait cure, car il n'aimait pas se mêler des affaires des autres. Même si voir son ami en colère le chiffonnait un peu.

À présent, ils venaient de finir une prise de scène particulièrement éprouvante, une bagarre contre des Orcs, et tous se traînèrent jusqu'au coin cantine, après un passage par la case démaquillage et décorticage. Le blond se sentait délicieusement léger sans tout son attirail de Nain. La fin de journée était décidément le moment béni de la journée. Il prit un plateau qu'il décora de deux ou trois trucs à grignoter, n'ayant pas très faim, avant de rejoindre les autres. Il s'assit à côté de Martin, en face de Richard. Les deux compères échangèrent un regard rieur. Puis Richard se tourna vers Dean avec un air gêné, cherchant ses mots.

« -Il y a un problème ? Finit par demander le blond.

-Ahem...euh..comment dire...

-Oui il y a un problème, affirma Martin, tu devrais te tenir sur tes gardes avec Aidan.

-Martin !

-Quoi ? C'est vrai non ?

-Moi qui voulait faire preuve de tact !

-Eh, les gars ? On n'est pas à l'agence matrimoniale ici ! Pourquoi je dois me tenir sur mes gardes ?

-Cherche pas, trancha Richard, il a juste un différent à régler avec toi.

-Un différent ? Répéta Dean en haussant les sourcils.

-Ce n'est pas exactement un différent, Richard, remarqua Martin, c'est plus...euh...

-Ardent ?

-Non, je ne dirais pas ça...

-Dangereux ?

-Mouais...

-Animal ? Félin !

-C'est pas encore ça...quoique...

-C'est une question hiérarchique ! S'écria Richard en levant l'index, fier de sa trouvaille.

-Une quoi ?

-Bah oui : qui est l'Alpha ?

-Ah bah oui c'est ça. Tu as compris Dean ? Dean ?

Ce dernier les regardait sans dire un mot, un air profondément perplexe sur le visage. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce délire ? Depuis quand Aidan faisait-il des complexes de...hiérarchie ? Dean fronça les sourcils. En tout cas, cela pouvait être une explication à son comportement bizarre de la journée. Cependant, il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi est-ce qu'il devait rester sur ses gardes. Être méfiant ? Avec Aidan ? Aidan menaçant ? C'était le monde à l'envers ! Enfin...il verrait bien. Il mangea un bout de sandwich, avant d'étouffer un bâillement colossal. Il salua Richard et Martin, avant de traîner des pieds jusqu'aux caravanes. Les deux amis le regardèrent s'éloigner quelques instants, avant de se regarder silencieusement, et de revenir à leur plateau. Ils furent bientôt rejoins par Graham et leur ombrageux Kili.

« -Hey ! S'écria Martin. Vous avez raté Dean'O ! Il était là y a cinq secondes !

-Ah ? Dit simplement Aidan. Pas grave.

-Aidan ? Demanda Richard, ça va ?

-Très bien. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

Richard préféra ne rien dire, encouragé en cela par Graham, qui venait de poser une main sur son épaule. Mieux valait le laisser tranquille. On ne cherche pas de noise à un Irlandais contrarié. Ni à un Ecossais d'ailleurs, mais c'était une autre histoire. Richard soupira. Un long silence s'installa, que personne ne brisa. Seul Graham fredonnait discrètement, un fin sourire aux lèvres. Soudain, Aidan se leva, posant ses mains à plat sur la table, avant d'expirer un bon coup.

« -Bon. J'y vais.

-Ah ! S'exclama Graham, je commençais à me demander !

-Mais que vas-tu faire ? Demanda Martin.

-Je vais me le faire.

-Quoi ? S'écria le hobbit, comment ça tu vas te le faire ?

-Tu devrais parler plus fort, Martin, fit remarquer Richard d'un ton plat.

Tous les trois regardèrent Aidan se diriger d'un pas décidé vers les caravanes, à l'instar de Dean quelques instants auparavant. Richard eut comme une impression de déjà vu.

« -Mais...mais...bégaya Martin, il va quand même pas...? Si ?

-Je parie dix sur Aidan, engagea Graham sans prêter attention à l'acteur déboussolé.

-Trente sur Dean.

-Mais..!

-Tenu.

-T'inquiète pas Martin. Si ça se trouve, Aidan va se prendre un vent monumental parce que Dean dormira déjà.

-C'est vrai qu'il était fatigué, dit son compère.

-Mais Aidan a un potentiel de séduction très développé, fit remarquer Graham, même si on dirait pas comme ça. Dean n'aura pas le temps de comprendre qu'il lui sera déjà tombé dans les bras.

-Hm. Que tu crois.

Un ange passa. Puis deux. Puis un Elfe. Deux Elfes. Un Nain. Deux Nains. Un Hobbit...Graham et Richard se regardèrent en chien de faïence cinq minutes, pour la forme, avant de s'élancer discrètement à la poursuite d'Aidan. C'est qu'il y avait un pari en jeu quand même, il ne fallait pas manquer ça !

Dean s'étira doucement sur son lit, son livre ouvert sur son ventre. Il avait toujours un peu de mal à s'endormir sans lire quelque chose, le soir. Même si ce n'étaient que quelques lignes, il avait besoin de se détendre un peu avant de partir pour le royaume de Morphée. Soudain, on toqua doucement à la porte de sa loge. Le blond s'immobilisa les bras en l'air, surpris que quelqu'un lui rende visite si tard. Il se leva néanmoins, laissant son livre sur sa petite table de chevet, et ouvrit la porte en grand, avant d'esquisser un sourire.

« -Salut Aidan.

-Dean. Bonsoir.

-Tu entres ?

-Oui.

-Ferme derrière toi s'il-te-plaît.

Le blond s'effaça pour laisser passer son collègue, avant de se diriger vers son petit frigo, dans un coin de la caravane. Il se pencha pour en vérifier le contenu.

« -Qu'est-ce que je t'offre ? Eau ? Coca ? Bière ?

-La même chose que toi.

-Entendu, sourit Dean en saisissant deux bouteilles de bière.

Tandis que son ami s'affairait dans la kitchenette, Aidan, ne se privait pas pour le regarder de tous ses yeux. Bon...disons les choses telles quelles, il le reluquait. Et bien. De ses épaules à ses hanches, et même ses mollets. Il fallait dire que l'acteur ne portait rien de particulièrement large. Un sweat à capuche assez près du corps, et un bon vieux blue jean, qui laissait deviner des formes plutôt alléchantes. L'irlandais avait un peu chaud d'un coup. Un air bien connu lui tournait en boucle dans la tête, correspondant parfaitement à la situation. « Sexbomb, sexbomb, you're my sexbomb ». Oh oui. Il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Dean, inconscient de ce qui se tramait dans la tête du brun, farfouillait tranquillement dans un tiroir sous l 'évier pour dénicher un décapsuleur. Il mit enfin la main dessus, et entreprit de déboucher la première bouteille. Puis il voulu prendre la seconde, mais ne put le faire, car une main venait de se poser sur la sienne, l'empêchant de bouger.

« -Ce n'est pas nécessaire, souffla une voix grave à son oreille, je boirais dans la tienne.

Le blond déglutit en laissant tomber le décapsuleur. Un frisson se répandit soudain dans son corps lorsqu'il réalisa qu'Aidan était juste derrière lui, presque collé à son dos, bouillant. Il comprenait maintenant les avertissements de Richard et de Martin. Le brun était ardent, dangereux, animal, tout cela à la fois. Un Alpha frustré. Très frustré. Un sourire étira les lèvres ourlées de Dean, qui se saisit de la bouteille de bière. Autant jouer le jeu. Il sentit Aidan se tendre dans son dos alors qu'il prenait calmement une gorgée du liquide amer. Puis il s'écarta doucement de l'évier, repoussant son ami par la même occasion, afin d'avoir assez de place pour se retourner face à lui. Avec un sourire séducteur, il lui tendit la bouteille. Aidan lui répondit par un regard intense en buvant lui aussi, sans le quitter des yeux. Il y avait là de quoi s'intimider un peu, car l'homme faisait presque une tête de plus que lui. Ensuite, l'irlandais se pencha pour reposer la bouteille sur le comptoir, en profitant pour acculer un peu plus sa proie, qui ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant.

« -Tu m'expliques ? Demanda Dean

-Quoi donc ? Souffla son vis-à-vis.

-Depuis quand suis-je à ton goût ?

-Ce n'est pas nouveau, murmura Aidan en approchant ses lèvres des siennes.

-Mais ? Demanda Dean sur le même ton.

-Il est temps. J'en ai assez d'attendre.

-Tu penses donc que je t'appartiens ? Sourit Le blond, haussant un sourcil sceptique.

-Exact, chuchota l'irlandais en pressant son corps contre celui du blond, tu es à moi.

-Oh. Voyez-vous ça...?

Aidan se recula en réalisant le ton moqueur que venait de prendre Dean. Quelque chose ne se déroulait pas selon son plan.

Cachés dans l'ombre, Richard, Graham et Martin épiaient sans vergogne ce qui se passait dans la caravane d'O'Gorman. Essayaient d'épier, car les lucarnes étaient barrées de stores pour la nuit. Disons plutôt qu'ils épiaient de toutes leurs oreilles. Cependant, ils avaient pu apercevoir des ombres près de la fenêtre de la kitchenette, et dont les positions semblaient plutôt équivoques. En grognant, Richard s'était délesté de trente dollars, que Graham avait empoché avec un « Ravi de faire affaire avec toi ». Mais depuis quelques minutes, quelque chose d'étrange semblait se passer dans la caravane. Une aura étrange émanait de cette loge d'apparence innocente. Dean devait sûrement passer un sale quart d'heure...pour se préparer au reste. Ou alors...

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit violemment et Aidan se retrouva expédié dehors d'un magistral coup de pied dans le postérieur. Derrière lui, se découpant dans la lumière de l'intérieur, se dressait un démon autrefois appelé Dean O'Gorman. Richard et les autres en restèrent bouche bée, et vaguement inquiets. Oh ! Par pour eux ! Eux étaient bien cachés dans leurs petites ombres sécurisantes. Non, ils s'inquiétaient pour Aidan. Parce que tous considéraient Dean comme quelqu'un de toujours doux, gentil et souriant. Du moins l'avait-il toujours été jusque là. Aucun d'eux n'avait jamais vu le blond en colère. Et là, il était vraiment FURAX.

« -Si tu me veux, comme tu dis si bien, gronda-t-il, utilise une autre méthode, celle-là ne marche pas sur moi.

Sur ces mots, il lui claqua la porte au nez. Aidan resta stupidement devant la caravane, absolument éberlué. Ses yeux écarquillés, sa bouche grande ouverte, ses bras ballants, tout en lui traduisait l'incrédulité de celui qui vient d'échapper à une morte certaine.

Derrière lui, absolument morts de rire, Richard, Graham et Martin s'essuyaient frénétiquement les yeux pour en chasser les larmes. En bougonnant un peu, le grand chauve rendit ses billets à Richard.

« -Aidan ? Je pense que tu as oublié de prendre en compte certains éléments.

Le brun était tellement choqué qu'il ne releva pas le fait de s'être fait espionné par Graham et ses comparses.

« -De une, commença l'anglais, Dean est ceinture noire de karaté depuis l'âge de dix ans.

Aidan hocha mécaniquement la tête. Il avait en effet cru noter en lui une disposition certaine pour les arts martiaux.

« -Et de deux, pouffa Graham, il vit peut-être en Nouvelle-Zélande, mais il est d'origine irlandaise.

Oh. Voilà qui expliquait ce caractère...explosif. Aidan frissonna. C'était vraiment pas passé loin.


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou ! Nous voilà au chapitre 3 ! Je suis contente que ça continue à vous plaire :) Et j'espère que ça va durer ! x)

MlleAria, pour répondre à ta review : tu me disais que Graham et « Ricard » semblaient complices :3 Ce ne sera pas pour cette fic, mais je compte faire un Dwalin/Thorin :3 C'est un couple un peu trop délaissé à mon goût ! De plus je suis d'accord avec toi : ce surnom « Dean'O » est excellent x) Personnellement j'aime beaucoup les noms de famille irlandais ou écossais, avec leurs particules devant :3 C'est amusant ^^ !

Merci pour ton explication Ayu !

Mais Syd, tu n'as pas tout à fait tord d'appeler Dean « Sirène ». Figure toi qu'il a joué dans un court-métrage qui s'appelle « Siren » ! Et je ne déconne pas !

Heureuse de t'avoir surprise YsalonnaDurin ! :D

Par contre je dois vous prévenir, cette histoire risque de devenir du grand n'importe quoi ! Je vais essayer de ne pas trop vous étouffer de guimauve x)

Voilà ^^ Les persos ne m'appartiennent toujours pas !

Ce chapitre est plus court que le précédent :x

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Richard prenait tranquillement son petit déjeuner dans le coin cantine, en repensant à un rêve agréable qu'il avait fait pendant la nuit. Il se beurrait une grosse tartine de pain, et tentait de résoudre le premier dilemme de la journée : confiture de fraise ou d'abricot ? Il opta finalement pour la première, et avançait la main vers le pot, lorsqu'il avisa une ombre à côté de lui. Avec un sourire, il se tourna vers le visiteur pour lui souhaiter le bonjour, mais failli tomber de sa chaise en hurlant. Il se retint, bien sûr, classe jusqu'au bout.

Un zombie. Il ne trouvait pas d'autre mot pour qualifier l'être qui se tenait à côté de lui. Les traits tirés, les yeux rougis et joliment assortis de lourds cernes violets, un mince filet de bave descendant jusqu'au menton, et une posture artistiquement voûtée.

« -Aidan ? Le maquillage, c'est pas après le petit déjeuner normalement ?

-Hmph.

-En tout cas tu es dans le rôle !

-Grrr !

-Euh...je ne suis pas comestible si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

-Allons Richard, dit Martin qui venait d'arriver, ne le taquine pas comme ça ! Tu vois bien qu'il a passé une mauvaise nuit !

-Oui je le vois. Difficile de le rater en même temps...Aie ! Mais ! Si on peut plus plaisanter...

-Ça va Aidan ? Demanda Martin.

-Mouais...

-Il a parlé !

-Ta gueule.

-Oh.

Penaud sous le regard irrité de Martin, Richard trempa piteusement sa tartine dans son café, comme un petit garçon prit en faute. Le Hobbit s'éloigna pour revenir avec un bol de café noir fumant qu'il déposa devant Aidan, avec une petit tape dans le dos.

« -Allez, bois ça, tu iras mieux.

Aidan ne dit rien mais obéit, une moue triste sur le visage. Graham arriva à ce moment là.

« -Bah alors mon gars ? Dit-il joyeusement, toujours pas remis de ton râteau ? Ouille ! Mais ! Si on peux plus déconner !

-A qui le dis-tu, marmonna Richard.

-Tu dis quelque chose ?

-Moi ? Non.

-Aidan ? Tu devrais respirer.

Le brun finit pas sortir la tête de son bol, l'air un peu plus frais, mais toujours démoralisé.

« -C'est quoi cette tête ? On a un enterrement aujourd'hui ? Non ! Pas taper !

-Maintenant il doit me prendre pour un gros bourrin...

-Effectivement.

-Nan tu crois ? Ah ! Tu m'as pas eu ! Nananananèreuh ! Aie !

-J'ai vraiment merdé.

-Oui.

-Ça craint.

-Aie ! Mais j'ai rien dit !

-Plus sérieusement, dit Richard, c'est sûr maintenant que Dean n'a pas apprécié. Peut-être qu'il faut changer de méthode. Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, Martin ?

-Tu nous es d'un grand secours, Richard, bâilla Graham.

-Hmph.

-Bon, trancha le hobbit. Fermez-la tous les deux !

-Hmph.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Aidan, dit Martin plus doucement, il ne t'en tiendra pas rigueur je pense.

-Tu crois ? Demanda L'irlandais, plein d'espoir.

-Euh...risqua Richard, faudrait peut-être essayer de t'excuser quand même. Enfin ce que j'en dis, moi...

-En même temps, dit Graham, s'il n'a pas aimé se faire sauter dessus par un gars comme Aidan, on peut plus rien pour lui. Aie ! Aidan ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-Je dois lui demander pardon, déclara le brun sans prêter attention à l'écossais. Il faut que je trouve un truc pour me racheter.

-Sois romantique.

-Oh ! Salut Adam !

L'interprète d'Ori venait de les rejoindre à table, et fit un grand sourire à tout le monde.

-Romantique ? Répéta Aidan, comment ça ?

-Quand tu veux séduire une femme qui te plaît, est-ce que tu lui sautes dessus dès le premier rendez-vous ?

-Euh..non.

-Pourquoi est-ce que ça serait différent maintenant ?

-Euh...Dean n'est pas une femme.

-Bah...si ça se trouve il se déguise ?

-Richard.

-Ok ok.

-Certes, Dean n'est pas une femme, concéda Adam, mais est-ce que ça l'empêche d'avoir des sentiments ? Ce n'est pas un bout de viande !

-Non, en effet...

-Alors parle avec lui, fais le rire, offre-lui des cadeaux...

-Fais-lui la cour, quoi, abrégea Graham.

-En gros...c'est ça.

-Vous riez déjà à longueur de journée tous les deux, remarqua Martin, tu as fait la moitié du chemin !

-Ouais je vais faire ça , déclara Aidan avec un grand sourire, merci les gars !

L'acteur s'éloigna d'une démarche assurée, fredonna une chanson guillerette, main dans la main avec Winnie l'Ourson. Euh...non sans Winnie l'Ourson. Les quatre compères le regardèrent s'éloigner, une moue sceptique sur le visage.

« -C'est moi ou Aidan est complètement débile quand il est amoureux ?

-Il est amoureux ?

-Faut croire.

-Mais où va-t-il comme ça ?

Aidan regarda sa montre : 6h11. Impeccable. Étant donné qu'ils ne tournaient pas ce jour-là, pas de séance de maquillage à pas d'heure. Juste un entrainement avec le maître d'armes à 7h30 précises. Il avait donc le temps de faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Il quitta les Stone Street Studios au pas de course pour s'engager dans Wellingtion encore endormie.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, aux alentours de 6h48, Dean se réveillait dans sa loge. Il passa quelques instants à se remémorer les événements étranges de la soirée, encore éberlué qu'Aidan ait pu lui sauter dessus de cette manière. Bizarrement, il ne se sentait plus du tout en colère contre son ami, se sentant juste un peu gêné de l'avoir fichu dehors de cette manière. En même temps, l'irlandais l'avait un peu cherché. Il voulait Dean ? Très bien, mais ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il allait l'avoir. Depuis quelques temps, le blond se sentait attiré par son collègue, mais n'avait prêté attention à ce sentiment. La veille, il avait vu resurgir cette attirance qu'il avait du mal à expliquer. Etait-il en train de tomber amoureux ? Peut-être. Mais si Aidan ne trouvait que la manière forte pour lui exprimer ses sentiments, il se prendrait le nombre de vents qu'il faudrait, que Dean soit amoureux ou non.

L'acteur finit par se lever, et se dirigea lentement vers son armoire où il se saisit d'un jean noir et d'un T-shirt bleu clair. Il avait à peine enfilé son jean qu'on toqua à sa porte. En soupirant, il se dirigea vers la porte, sans même prendre la peine de mettre son haut. Il le regretta en croisant le regard surpris et pourtant appréciateur d'Aidan. Il lui sourit néanmoins, et lui souhaita le bonjour.

« -Salut, répondit le brun en retour.

Il tenait ses mains dans son dos, dans une attitude faussement détendue. Il demanda timidement s'il pouvait entrer. Dean accepta, et se poussa pour le laisser entrer. Pendant qu'Aidan refermait la porte, il enfila son T-Shirt. Une bonne chose de faite.

« -Je voulais te demander des excuses pour hier...

-Ah ?

-Je n'ai pas été correct.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, sourit le blond, je n'y pense déjà plus.

Menteur.

« -Je suis désolé.

-Ça n'a aucune importance. L'affaire est close.

-Pas tout à fait, contra Aidan.

-..pardon ?

-La méthode n'était pas la bonne, tu l'as dit. Mais l'intention est toujours là.

-...que veux-tu dire ? Demanda le blond d'une voix hésitante.

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire, Dean. Tu me plais. Vraiment. Et plus encore après la raclée que tu m'as mise. Alors je ne lâcherai pas, je me battrais pour te séduire, jusqu'à ce que tu me tombes dans les bras.

Aidan fit doucement descendre sa main jusqu'à celle du blond, laissant l'autre dans son dos, et la porta à ses lèvres. Il remarqua avec plaisir la teinte rose que prirent ses joues. Puis il ajouta avec un sourire charmeur :

« -Je vais te conquérir, Dean O'Gorman.

Sur ces mots, il glissa une sublime rose rouge dans la main de son ami, encore frémissante du contact de ses lèvres.


	4. Chapter 4

Chalut :3 ! Me revoilà avec un quatrième chapitre ! Merci pour vos reviews ! :D

YsalonnaDurin, il y a effectivement du Martin/Richard dans l'air mais Chut ! C'est un secret :3 Et au fait : ça me toujours plaisir de lire tes reviews ;)

Chamallow a croque...j'adore ton pseudo XD Et je suis contente que ça te plaise x) voici donc la suite !

Syd : c'est vrai que sa coupe est...euh..comment dire...gloups x.x Mais c'est pas grave :3 Ça gâche rien au profil x) Quant à nos deux tourtereaux, je te rassure ça prendra pas mille ans x) et tu vas avoir ta dose de guimauve dans cette fic :3 Et un poutou-retour, un !

Loveyaoi-15, ton petit mot m'a fait bien rire x)

Gwenhifar, je te remercie pour ta review ^^ C'est vrai que mes chapitres sont courts, je vais essayer de changer ça mais c'est duuuur parce que j'aime pas vous faire poireauter et que je n'écris pas tout le temps alors bon :/ Je pense faire six chapitres...

WordCollaspsing, ta review m'a bien fait rire x) Et tu es servie : la suite !

Et maintenant, la suite :3

Bonne lectuuuuuure 3

Dean se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit, alors qu'il faisait encore sombre dehors. Il jeta un œil à son réveil et soupira. 3H28 du matin...Depuis ce fameux matin et la rose rouge, le blond avait du mal à dormir. Oh ! Il ne faisait pas de cauchemars, il n'était pas effrayé par ce qui s'était passé. Mais il était devenu extrêmement nerveux, et faisait d'étranges rêves qui le laissaient en sueur et chamboulé. Il ne s'agissait pas de ces rêves emplis de désir et d'autres choses plus concrètes, mais de songes bizarres, où se déroulaient des labyrinthes et où quelqu'un le poursuivait. Et toujours une rose était posée au milieu d'un mauvais chemin pour lui en interdire le passage. Dean savait que dans ces rêves, c'était Aidan, et personne d'autre, qui le suivait. Il reconnaissait son odeur, partout. Les roses avaient son parfum suave et pourtant musqué. Une odeur d'homme, forte et entêtante. Une odeur si présente qu'elle alourdissait ses pas, et à cause de laquelle, inévitablement, il était rattrapé...et c'était toujours à cet instant précis qu'il se réveillait.

Cela faisait trois jours depuis ce matin-là. Et Aidan ne le laissait jamais en paix. Toujours son regard le suivait, le caressait, le clamait sien sans rien dire. Toujours il lui affirmait : « tot ou tard, tu seras à moi ». Dean frissonna. Il s'évertuait chaque jour à affronter Aidan et ses yeux sombres, mais chaque jour, l'irlandais le déstabilisait un peu plus. Le lendemain du jour où il lui avait reçu la rose, le blond en avait trouvé une autre, juste devant sa loge. Au petit déjeuner, Aidan était passé derrière lui en lui donnant une fausse tape sur l'épaule. Ce fut en vérité une langoureuse caresse entre ses omoplates, qui le fit presque rougir dans son bol de chocolat. Le jour suivant, après la journée de tournage, alors qu'ils étaient encore en costumes, il l'avait pris par la taille et lui avait murmuré un « Tu étais bon aujourd'hui, mon Fili », qui l'avait fait rougir pour de bon. Et la veille, alors qu'il le croisait sur le chemin des loges de maquillage, seuls et hors de vue, Aidan avait saisit son menton entre ses doigts pour lui voler un baiser à la commissure des lèvres. Et chaque jour, sans exception, il avait reçu une rose rouge. Dean commençais à se demander s'il avait une chance d'en réchapper, où s'il allait vraiment devoir passer à la casserole. Et ça l'empêchait de dormir. Vraiment.

Cela le flattait d'être l'objet des attentions d'un homme comme Aidan, mais sa fierté lui interdisait de céder trop vite. C'eut été bien trop facile. Après tout, il faut savoir se faire désirer. Mais en lisant la détermination presque féline dans les yeux de l'irlandais, Dean avait presque peur de se retrouver seul avec lui, de se retrouver « à sa merci ». Alors il le fuyait. Pour de bon. Chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il prenait la direction opposée, se pressant un peu pour disparaître de son champs de vision. Dès qu'il risquait de se retrouver seul avec lui dans une pièce fermée, il inventait une excuse pour se sauver vite et loin. Le problème était qu'Aidan était TRES malin. Il avait bien compris que Dean le fuyait, même s'il ne disait rien à ce sujet, et pour le lui faire savoir, s'amusait à le coincer sitôt que personne ne regardait. Il se mettait juste à côté de la porte, et presque en travers, de sorte que, si le blond voulait sortir, il devait le frôler. Il en profitait alors pour se saisir de lui et le plaquer contre un mur avec un sourire amusé. Ce qui mettait Dean hors de lui, et qui l'inquiétait en même temps, c'était que le brun ne tentait absolument rien dans ces moments là, au contraire. Ces petites manœuvres avaient pour unique but de lui prouver qu'il pouvait se l'approprier quand il le voulait, où il le voulait. En effet, il le laissait à chaque repartir fois, sans même une caresse, ni rien de déplacé à part la « capture » en elle-même.

Voilà pourquoi Dean redoutait ces moments où il était seul avec lui : peut-être qu'un jour il en aurait assez d'attendre, et que ce jour-là, lui-même ne serait pas en mesure de lui résister. Finalement, Aidan avait joué la carte « romantique mais pas trop ».

Dean se passa une main sur le visage, avant de se retourner dans son lit pour essayer de se rendormir. Il aurait besoin de forces pour cette nouvelle journée de « Suis-moi je te fuis ».

Aidan s'était réveillé à 5h du matin ce jour-là, alors que le petit déjeuner n'était programmé que pour 7h30. Il avait un rendez-vous, figurez-vous ! Au grand gymnase des Stone Street Studios. Avec qui ? Une professeur de danse ! Et pas n'importe quelle danse. Une danse latine particulièrement souple et rapide, et surtout, terriblement sensuelle. En effet, Aidan s'était un peu renseigné auprès des amis de son blond préféré, pour en savoir plus sur ses passions, ses goûts, car il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'en avait qu'une piètre connaissance. Il avait appris d'une des amies d'enfance de Dean que celui-ci, non content de pratiquer le karaté, avait également quelques années de salsa cubaine derrière lui. En découvrant cette précieuse information, l'irlandais avait eu un sourire carnassier. Impeccable. Vers l'âge de 20 ans, Aidan avait lui-même expérimenté les danses latinos, avec un certain succès. Il apprenait très vite. Très, très vite. Il s'agissait donc de savoir s'il pouvait conquérir son Nain préféré avec quelques minutes de cette danse physique et passionnée. Car il comptait bien y ajouter ses propres épices. Son joli blondinet allait haleter et suer au son de la musique. Non, il n'y a là AUCUN sous-entendu. Aidan pensait vraiment à la danse comme à un moyen d'exprimer ses sentiments pour Dean, tout en le mettant à l'aise avec cette activité familière. Aussi ce matin-là, il se donna à fond pour comprendre les mouvements essentiels de la salsa, imaginant un beau blond à la place de sa cavalière. La jeune femme, qui répondait au nom de Tara, était tellement efficace dans son rôle de professeur, qu'Aidan apprit les bases de la salsa en deux petites. Il y avait malgré tout une contrepartie : à 7h l'irlandais était à bout de force, son T-shirt trempé de sueur, et il sentait comme un fauve. Sitôt qu'il eut quitté Tara, il se dépêcha de retourner à sa caravane pour s'y doucher et se donner un air présentable. Lorsqu'il en ressortit, il aperçu Richard et Martin marchant côte à côte devant lui, et courut les rattraper.

« -Salut les gars ! S'exclama-t-il joyeusement, comment ça va ?

-Bonjour Aidan, répondit gentiment Martin, tu as l'air d'aller bien ce matin !

-On peut jamais être tranquille, marmonna Richard dans sa barbe.

-Où en sont tes tentatives ? Demanda son acolyte en lui donnant un coup de coude dans le flan.

-Eh bien, commença Aidan, à ce propos...je vais avoir besoin de votre aide.

-Rêve ! J'ai parié sur Dean.

-Richard, tu es un tel rustre..

-Hmph.

-Bon, soupira Martin, ne compte pas sur ce gorille pour te filer un coup de main.

-Gorille ? S'écria l'anglais. Moi ?

-Parfaitement !

-Si moi je suis un gorille alors qu'est-ce que tu es toi ?

-Oh ! Vas-y ? Dis-le ! Ce que je suis ?

-Tu...tu es..euh...

-Hey les gars ! On n'est pas à l'agence matrimoniale ici !

-Tiens, j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part...c'est qu'ils se ressemblent ces deux-là.

-Hein ?

-Tais-toi et va emballer ton blondinet. Le plus tôt sera le mieux !

-Mais...

-Silence morveux ! Grogna finalement Richard. Pars devant, on te rejoint.

Aidan, étonné, fila sans demander son reste. Il sentait entre les deux amis comme un volcan sur le point d'exploser, et ne voulait pas être là quand cela arriverait. Aussi pressa-t-il allègrement le pas en direction du coin cantine. Graham et Adam étaient déjà installés devant leur petit déjeuner. Ravi, l'irlandais s'attabla à côté d'eux.

« -Salut !

-Lut, grogna Graham.

-Bah quoi ? Demanda Aidan, ça va pas ?

-Si, très bien, gronda l'écossais.

-Cherche pas, dit Adam, il s'est levé du pied gauche !

-Mais c'est pas possible ça ! Vous vous êtes donnés le mot ?

-Hmph.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Te regarde pas.

-C'est toi qui dit ça, espèce de voyeur ?

-Grmph.

-Toi par contre, dit Adam au brun, tu as l'air jovial ce matin !

-Yes ! Sourit Aidan. J'ai enfin un plan solide !

-Pour choper Dean ? Demanda Graham.

-Ah ! S'exclama l'irlandais. Tu te dérides ?

-Faut croire. C'est quoi ton plan ?

-Eh bien en fait j'aurais besoin de vous...j'ai voulu demander à Richard et Martin, mais Richard a refusé tout net et ils sont tous les deux partis dans un délire auquel je n'ai rien compris. Bref. J'ai suivi ton conseil Adam, et je me suis renseigné sur lui. Il se trouve que j'ai pu lui découvrir un certain hobby qui va me servir.

-A savoir ?

-La danse. La salsa pour être précis

Graham recracha sa gorgée de café avec un air absolument ahuri sur le visage.

« -Nan ? Sérieux ?

-Cela t'étonne tant que ça ?

-Je comprends mieux maintenant qu'il soit si sexy, sourit Graham.

Aidan lui jeta un regard noir.

-Bref. J'ai besoin que vous l'attiriez au gymnase. Il me fuit comme la peste depuis quelques jours, alors je ne peux décemment pas l'emmener dans un lieu clos pour y être seuls tous les deux.

-En gros, sourit l'écossais, on va t'aider à ferrer le gibier.

-Graham ! S'écria Adam, comment peux-tu en parler comme ça ?

-Bah quoi ? Aidan est un sacré chasseur tu sais ? Et Dean est assez alléchant...à la manière d'un étalon sauvage qu'il est nécessaire d'apprivoiser. Il faut le mettre en confiance pour l'approcher, et gare à toi si tu le déçois, il t'enverra une ruade dont tu te souviendras !

-C'est assez bien résumé, dit Aidan, qui se souvint douloureusement de la manière avec laquelle il avait été mis dehors quelques jours auparavant.

-En tout cas, compte sur moi pour t'aider ! Lança Graham. Et toi Adam ? Je suis sûr que tu vas nous filer un coup de main ! Après quoi, c'est moi qui ferait le chasseur, et tu seras le poulain !

L'acteur faillit s'étouffer avec sa tartine, et Aidan courut lui donner quelques tapes dans le dos en riant de son visage pivoine. Graham fixait l'interprète d'Ori avec un sourire extrêmement satisfait. Après tout, le gibier était peut-être déjà ferré ?

« -Quand passons-nous à l'action ? Demanda-t-il.

-Quand j'aurais assez de notions en salsa pour ne pas me rendre ridicule face à lui.

Dean avait été surpris, ce matin-là, de ne trouver aucune rose devant sa caravane. Il ne savait s'il devait en être déçu ou soulagé. Déçu qu'Aidan se soit lassé si vite, ou soulagé de ne plus devoir en permanence regarder derrière son épaule. En tout cas, c'est sereinement, bien que se posant quelques questions, qu'il commença sa journée. Il se dirigea tranquillement vers le coin cantine, où il trouva ses camarades en grande discussion. Mais ce qui l'interpela, c'est que cette grande discussion s'interrompit tout net lorsqu'il arriva à portée d'oreille. Il regarda d'un air soupçonneux et mal réveillé les visages exagérément souriants de Graham, Adam, Richard et Martin. Le fait qu'Aidan manqua à l'appel l'inquiétait particulièrement. Qu'est-ce qu'il se préparait encore ? Surtout que le sourire de Richard était forcé, tellement qu'il lui donnait un air comique. À côté de lui, Martin souriait d'un air impérieux. Etrange. Comme si le petit homme exerçait une invisible pression sur l'anglais. Jamais il ne l'avais vu sourire comme ça. De toutes ses dents. Était-ce une goutte de sueur qui perlait sur sa tempe ?

Le blond haussa finalement les épaules et se posa à côté de ses amis avec son bol de chocolat.

« -Bonjour, dit-il tranquillement. Votre discussion avait l'air passionnante.

-Euh...fut la réponse unanime.

-Je vois. Bon ap' ! Dit le néozélandais avant de mordre dans une tartine.

C'est avec quelques appréhensions qu'il prit son premier repas de la journée. Après tout, peut-être ne serait-elle pas si tranquille que ça...

Mais contrairement à ses attentes, il n'y eut aucun événement particulier ce jour-là. Il passa la journée à se tenir sur ses gardes, surveillant les allées et venues autour de lui, guettant l'arrivée d'Aidan. L'irlandais semblait avoir littéralement disparu. Il n'y eut aucun tournage nécessitant la présence des Nains ce jour-là, mais la chef costumière leur avait demandé de venir la voir pour rectifier certains détails dans les mesures des vêtements naniques. Cependant, Aidan n'était pas apparu. Dean ne l'avais pas vu de la journée. Étrangement, il ressentait comme un manque. Chaque fois que quelqu'un passait près de lui, il se retournait avec une infime et indétectable lueur d'espoir dans les yeux. Mais il était vite déçu, car Aidan n'y était pas. Ce n'est qu'en revenant à sa loge, le soir, qu'il le trouva adossé nonchalamment à la tôle blanche. L'irlandais le regarda venir avec un sourire tranquille et bienveillant, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Dean avait l'impression que son cœur battait plus fort à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de lui, et dut se faire violence pour ne pas laisser transparaître son trouble. Il empêcha ses lèvres de s'entrouvrir comme il le faisait toujours lorsqu'une question les lui brûlait, car son ami le connaissait trop bien, et il se refusait à lui découvrir ses faiblesses. Car la vérité était qu'Aidan était devenu sa faiblesse. Son sourire, dans tous ses états, son côté gamin, la force de ses bras autour de lui, la douceur de ses grandes mains, et la braise ardente de ses yeux. Il le rejoignit calmement, le pas mesuré et un sourire amical aux lèvres.

« -Bonsoir Aidan.

-Bonsoir, répondit son ami en s'approchant de lui, comment vas-tu ?

-Ça va. Et toi ? Je ne t'ai pas vu aujourd'hui.

-Je vais très bien, ronronna l'irlandais en le frôlant du bout des doigts. Et toi, chéri ? Je t'ai manqué ?

-Non.

Cette réponse catégorique fit d'autant plus sourire Aidan que son blondinet n'avait pas relevé le qualificatif qu'il avait utilisé. Sans doute avait-il été tellement obnubilé par l'idée de nier ses sentiments qu'il n'avait même songé à le rembarrer pour ce surnom.

« -Je ne te crois pas, chantonna Aidan en saisissant sa veste pour l'attirer à lui.

-Arrête ça, dit le néozélandais en posant ses mains à plat sur son torse pour le repousser.

-Arrêter quoi ? Murmura son ami.

-Arrête de...

-Oui ? Souffla Aidan dans son cou.

-Ne joue pas avec moi ! Explosa Dean en le repoussant violemment. Je ne suis pas un objet ! J'ai des sentiments moi aussi ! On dirait que toute cette histoire t'amuse, mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Je ne veux pas d'un coup d'un soir, même s'il faut plusieurs jours pour l'obtenir. Je ne suis pas comme ça. Alors si c'est ça que tu cherches, passe ton chemin.

-Je ne joue pas, Dean. Surtout ne crois jamais ça.

-Mais...

-Non, l'interrompit Aidan en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, laisse-moi finir.

Le blond fronça les sourcils mais se tut. Il planta ses yeux bleus dans le regard sombre de son ami et attendit.

« -Je ne jouerais jamais avec toi. Tu entends ? Même si tu ne veux pas de moi, je resterais éternellement ton ami. Le meilleur que tu puisse avoir. Mais ce n'est pas à ce statut-là que j'aspire. Je voudrais être celui que tu aimeras, qui sera capable de te faire fondre, de faire battre ton cœur plus fort à chacun de mes regards. Même si tu es de six ans plus âgé que moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de te voir comme un trésor à garder jalousement dans mes bras. Je veux être l'homme qui te protégera de tout, l'homme dans les bras duquel tu t'endormiras et te réveilleras, l'homme qui te fera frémir et l'homme qui t'accompagnera pour toute ta vie. Et si tu ne me voies pas comme cet homme-là, je ferais tout pour que ça change.

Sur ces mots, il se pencha doucement vers lui, et avant que Dean ne comprenne ce qui se passait, déposa un chaste baiser sur son front. Puis, avec un doux sourire et une dernière caresse, il lui glissa une nouvelle rose entre les mains. Il lui souhaita de beaux rêves et s'éloigna dans la nuit. Les joues rougies et le regard brillant, le blond le regarda partir tristement.

« -Mais tu es cet homme, chuchota-t-il à la brise nocturne.


End file.
